The all mighty force (NW Episode 4.6)
The all mighty force is the sixth episode of the fourth season of Primeval: New World. Synopsis After a strange siting at Project Magnet the team investigate.Still angry over not telling him about Christian Mac won't talk to Sam and since it's her day of she takes the day off to a World War II bombing site but how are they connected. Plot In Project Magnet a scientist is preparing test results to give to Mara Fridkin when he sees a small creature and is then attacked but is left uninjured but disorientated and raises the alarm and soldiers burst into the lab and begins to check the lab but finds nothing. At Cross Photonics Jay is speaking to Sonia about getting a grant from the government to expand Project Magnet so is contains the required resources to study the anomaly and maybe they might beat the UK team into finding out why the anomalies exist,but Sonia points out that the A.R.C team are years ahead of them.Then they hear screams and shouts and investigate to find Mac and Sam arguing in the locker room forcing Jay to intervene and orders Sam to leave and take the day of then the phone goes of and Jay answers it to be informed of the incident at Project Magnet and he,Sonia and Mac head there. Meanwhile Sam decides it's time she considered dumping Mac and quitting the Cross Photonics team or joining the British team.She then spots a leaflet blowing over the pavement and then sees a visit to a World War II historical bombing site and decides to go there. At Project Magnet Jay is briefing the scientist about what he saw and he describes seeing a tall bird with a vicious nail swigging beak this then causes Mac to announce that Terror Birds must be in the facility but this puzzles Jay as to why no anomaly was detected. As the team enter they are attacked by a Lycaenops who falls on Jay and attempts to bite him in the neck and kill him but Sonia shoots the creature dead. Meanwhile at the bomb site Sam arrives to be in tour group A to be shown the damaged soil. Jay,Sonia and Mac then go to the lab where the the siting to place and discover a dead Terror Bird then they realise that it's feathers have been removed and has a slit throat this then rouses Jay's suspicions, and then reveals that he has been monitoring Cross Photonics for a number of months and discovered that come of the staff were not doing their jobs properly and have not been reporting bad behaviour and various other stuff this outrages Sonia and then they hear a scream and investigate. In the World War Two site Sam goes into the museum and looks at some artefacts and then sees something similar to what appears to be anomaly shards this intrigues her. In Cross Photonics the three look for the the person who made the scream and then see a pack of Terror Birds feasting on a dead Cross Photonics soldier then as the team prepare to shoot the daily fire alarm sounds this causes the birds to see the team and they run the three split up one bird follows Sonia and then is enticed into a refrigerator room and is locked in there by Sonia who decides who goes to help the team. Elsewhere Jay goes into the locker and hides in there once the bird enter it begins to look for him and then is shot unconscious with Jay's EMD. In the gym Mac is chased by the Terror Bird and Mac punches the puncher bag into the creatures face knocking it out. Outside the complex a Pachycepalosaurus eats grass. At the World War II site Sam takes some of the anomaly shards and leaves for Cross Photonics. Later she arrives at Cross Photonics and puts the pieces through the magnified scope and then sees a mixture of solid metal and glass this then causes her to conclude that this has something to do with the incursion and then calls Mac who is busy tying up the Bird and misses the call. Sonia then checks through the CCTV footage and recalls the moment earlier when Jay sent her home and discovers that Jay is at Project Magnet so heads there. At Project Magnet Jay,Mac and Sonia meet up with their Terror Birds and put them in a holding cell then Mac sees something that has restricted personnel only and since he,Jay and Sonia are in charge of the facility they check and discover loads of creatures unconsciousness,Sonia checks a report and discovers that these creatures were creatures taken from anomalies since the Cross Photonics took over Project Magnet and Mac explains Project Magnet have done this before. Jay then goes to find out which creature is which and after he has done so decides to leave and then tells Mac and Sonia he will deal with this after they make sure there are no more creatures about then they check the CCTV and discover a Giant Dragonfly and Pachycephalosaurus on the loose and they go to deal with it Jay and Sonia deal with the Pachycephalosaurus and Mac deals with the Giant Dragonfly. At the back of the complex the Pachycephalosaurus is eating grass when it sees Jay and Sonia and tries to flee but trips over a rock and breaks it's leg in the process. In the canteen Mac sees the Dragonfly eating some vegetables and Mac unsuccessfully shoots it as it tries to flee Mac shuts the Canteen door and the dragonfly gets it's wing trapped in the door causing Mac to kill it to end it's suffering. A little while later Sam arrives as the three gather all the creatures Sam shows them what she saw the metal anomaly piece and Jay then goes to the room where all the creatures were puts the piece in a whole on the registration paper and then sees the initials R/WW this confuses the team but Mac works out it could be the Wise Woman as she was a former friend of Ange called Rita this causes Jay to become angry. A day later Jay gathers all Project Magnet personelle and tells them that things will change and he then tells them of what the Wise Woman has done and tells them that the he believes that there is a traitor and that he will find out who thy are and they will pay. Characters *Jay Cross *Sonia Lawn *Mac Rendall *Samantha Sedaris Creatures *Terror Bird *Pachycephalosaurus *Lycaenops *Giant Dragonfly *Ornitholesties (Corpse) Various other creatures Setting *Cross Photonics *Project Magnet *World War II site Trivia *Purely by chance most of these creatures were either flash backed or appeared a corpses in The Inquisition. *In the original scene where the team see the corpses there was supposed to have been a Futre Predator but this was changed when it was decided that it would seem weird if a future creature was to be seen with prehistoric creatures. Gallery Creatures.jpg|The dead creatures S4p6.jpg|the poster for the episode MacF.jpg|Mac after the Dragonfly Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval: New World Category:New World,Series 4 Episodes